teensy mistake
by goukyoku
Summary: ibuki mioda calls out byakuya togami to listen to a special song she had written for someone, but she isn't used to playing or singing something of this particular genre. -oneshot ibuki x twogami;; rated T only because the sdr2 itself is not for the weak of heart.


**disclaimer really really quick okay**;; dangan ronpa, as well as super dangan ronpa 2, is not owned by me and it is owned by spike chunsoft **(**and maybe nis america because they localized dr in america booyeah**)**. also, ibuki mioda and twogami don't belong to me either and go to chunsoft. the only things i own here are my words and the structure of this...

i'm not one for otp writing but guess what i'm doing  
i initially posted this on my tumblr and a few people were like "okay cool" but then other than that it got no recognition. so i just slapped the text onto the doc manager here and badaboom it's my story on fanfiction. i love.  
anyway enough of my dumbass blabbering time for you to get started ilu

* * *

Teensy Mistake

Ibuki **x **Byakuya

**"**Thank you for coming out tonight!**"** Ibuki Mioda called energetically from the stage, waving a microphone in her pale hand, with her other gripping her electric guitar. Her neon pink and blue hair nearly shone in the limelight, and standing out against her black hair, Ibuki looked down upon her one fan standing upon the dirty floor below. The plump Byakuya Togami glared up at her through his white-rimmed glasses, eyes sharp. His chubby arms were folded tightly across his chest, and he seemed to be striking some sort of goofy pose. Ibuki thought it was rather funny to see an esteemed man like him positioned like a supermodel.

Byakuya caught her examining him rather closely, and he gave a huff. **"**What are you waiting for?**"** he grumbled, rolling his eyes to the side. **"**You said you had something for me.**"**

Ibuki's magenta eyes widened just slightly, and she hauled her guitar into position. **"**Uh… Ibuki wanted to say a few things before she begins,**"** she started, rocking back and forth on her white, mud-streaked tennis shoes. She looked towards Byakuya and then towards the stage lights shining down on her from above. **"**She wanted to say that, uh… This song was dedicated to someone very special to Ibuki. And even if he doesn't really share the same feelings, then… Ibuki thinks it's okay…**"**

She shook her head, and fiddled with the chain on her black skirt. **"**Ibuki thinks it's okay, because she can find someone else if she needs to! And so long as the special person is happy, Ibuki will be happy!**"** Ibuki swallowed, and prepared herself to sing. All of the lyrics came back to her as she began to make the first chord, but—

The wrong notes came out.

**"**Ack! Th-that's—**"** Ibuki stumbled over her words, and her own surprise nearly caused her to trip over the microphone cords. **"**Ibuki's sorry; so sorry!**"** she shouted, hands trembling. **"**L-let's…**"**

Byakuya's ice-blue eyes narrowed dangerously at Ibuki's honest mistake, but he kept silent, deciding to give the rock star another chance. She could just be having a rough time, since she had just told him what she thought of the song she wrote. But Byakuya didn't think so, as she was used to taking the stage by storm. What could that girl be doing?

Ibuki strummed her guitar over and over, thinking she tuned something wrong, when in reality, she simply played the wrong chord. _No! Ibuki was supposed to sing a love song, not a screaming, heavy metal one!_ Wincing at her own mistake, the guitarist took a deep breath and counted to ten, gripping her pink and blue hair anxiously. After a few moments of silence, Ibuki relaxed, and put a smile on her face.

**"**Sorry for the delay! Ibuki was having some technical difficulties! It won't happen again, Ibuki promises you!**"**

She bit her pierced lip nervously as she looked down at her gray and white guitar, slender fingers plucking at the strings. Ibuki put on a brave face after a brief pause, then gave a toothy grin as she played through the first chord again. Her confidence swelled as she successfully completed the first few measures, only to trip up once more and blast out the wrong key. Hot-pink eyes widening, Ibuki yelped and bounced back from her position on stage, completely embarrassed. Byakuya was still standing in place upon the dirt-coated floor, though his expression was far beyond annoyed.

**"**I'm done here,**"** he grumbled, irritated. The heir promptly began to leave the area. **"**You've wasted my time, sorry to say. I didn't come here to be delayed in my own work.**"**

Ibuki gave a disbelieving cry as he turned to the exit. **"**No! No, Byakuya! I-Ibuki can do this, she promises!**"** She desperately tried to play the beginning chord again and again, but she just couldn't do it. The rock star wasn't used to writing things such as love songs, let alone trying to play and sing along. She was used to more extreme music, and she broke her back over this piece _specially written_ for Byakuya Togami.

With tears beginning to well up in her eyes, Ibuki hastily removed her guitar from her person and left it on the platform, then she climbed down and dropped onto the gross floor below. Seeing as Byakuya was already halfway out the door, Ibuki dug her long, black nails into her palms in agitation, and bolted towards him, only to skid to a stop when the door slams in her face. Her frustration growing, the student pulled on the door handles and raced outside, catching the white coat of her target a few meters away.

As exhausted as Ibuki was, she dared not give up at this point. With all her remaining strength, she sprinted towards Byakuya and launched herself at him, catching him in a tight hug from behind. **"**P-please don't go yet!**"** she sobbed, hiding her face. **"**I-I tried really, r-really hard, but I couldn't do it! I can't write love s-songs as easily, and I can't even play them, no matter how h-hard I practice! I wanted you to like me, b-because—**"**

Byakuya silently listened to the smaller girl spill all her troubles out, though his face was still irritated. He turned his head slightly to look down at her, and his expression softened ever so slightly. He pried her from his body and turned around, so he could face her properly. **"**I _do_ like you,**"** he replied, though his voice was rather gruff. **"**Why did you feel the need to impress me? You could have just told me from the start, so you didn't have to go through all this trouble.**"**

Ibuki bit her pierced lip and sniffed, not meeting his gaze. **"**It w-would have been too embarrassing to tell you,**"** she muttered, playing with the rings on her left hand. **"**Th-that I…**"**

**"**What? Spit it out.**"**

**"**B-Byakuya… I… I love you!**"**

The heir was silent for a few moments, the words slowly sinking in. Ibuki was looking up at him with baby tears in her kind eyes, waiting desperately for a response. Byakuya hesitated, and gave a true smile. **"**I love you, too, Ibuki.**"**

Magenta eyes wide, Ibuki started crying again as she registered those words, but there was a big smile on her face. She started to laugh, and her laughing seemed to make the tense atmosphere sweeter. Her extreme personality returning, Ibuki pounced on Byakuya, nearly knocking him over, and gave him her tightest hug. She was giggling for the longest time as her friend held her close. Ibuki looked up, smiled brightly, and said,

**"**Ibuki bets you already knew. She was terrible at keeping her feelings a secret, anyway.**"**


End file.
